Seras's own twisted Cinderella Story!
by eyes of sin
Summary: This story does not follow Cinderella exactly it has my own hellsing twist to it. Seras is a slave to the Major and so what happens when she meet a certain No Life King? THERE WILL BE SPOILERS! enjoy
1. Chapter 1: A life of nightmares

I do not own Hellsing and Cinderella or its characters, if I did disaster would surely happen!

**Seras's own twisted Cinderella Story**

This story will be set in the same time Cinderella was set. It is important to tell you this fanfiction does not follow the story of Cinderella exactly it will have my own Hellsing twist to it. More importantly this will be an AxS because there pairing rules. As this story kind of follow Cinderella I want to tell what the characters of hellsing will sort of represent within this Cinderella like story.

Cinderella- Seras  
Step Mother- Major  
Ugly Sisters- Zorin and Rip  
Jack and Gus gus (mice)- Pip and blonde podgy geese (can't remember name) the rest of mice are rest of the geese.  
King- Sir Intergra Hellsing  
Prince- Alucard (but will be called prince Vlad Dracula in this fanfiction for my own amusement)  
cat (Lucifer)- Schrodinger  
Dog (Bruno)- Captain Hans Gunshe  
Duke- Walter C Doneaz  
All other character would be soldiers from both sides.  
-

It was dark, it was lonely, it was damp and just god damn depressing, Seras lay within her Cell on a old rusty metal bed with ripped rags as covers in the tallest tower of her father's home which should be hers but because of a horrible man named the Major became apparent friends with their family and mostly her father who was the top Justice enforcer in the kingdom, he was highly respected but on one fateful night when everything when to shit in Seras's case anyways.

Her father was tortured and drugged and forced to sign papers to bring over the household and treasures he holds all over to the Major and his followers, her mother was tortured and raped and her father killed in front of her eyes when she was so young bringing her demented horrifying memories and nightmares for the rest of her life.

But no the Nightmares did not stop there the major looked at her with a horrifying, demented smile after she attacked him with a fork but found that he was not human. And said in sickly voice "hhhmmm, we seem to have a youngling with a fiery spirit, I shall keep you, I want to see that revengeful gaze you give me for as long as you live".

Back to the present- Seras was now used and was used just like a slave, she had to clean up the massive building, kill of the ghouls which were created after the demented Major's followers had "Lunch" as they'd call it, and then clean up the remains, there were times she was used as target practice, and had her blood put into bottles until she couldn't take any more and feel weak for days, there were a few times she would have dinner with the Major in a revealing dress she had to wear for the Major's sick humour but she tried to attack him every time but failed because Rip and Zorin would always stop her with their inhuman powers, the Major would just laugh and so she would be brought to the "torture room" and tortured mentally by Zorin and then physically by both of them, The Major would watch every time with that sick smile he always uses.

She was thankful that she made a few friends, the friends she made were called the Wild Geese who were mercenaries, who were tricked into coming to her once lovely home, they were used a slaves too and their blood was put into bottles too just encase they ran out of supply of blood and also for the Doctor's demented experiments were she had to fight for her life just not to be used as one. So far she had been lucky well to what the situation allows anyway, she is still a virgin and has not had any bites or been experimented on. There were sometimes she was close to getting raped when she would be drugged and made to dance in front of all the soldiers, while wearing the most revealing outfits and then put in a room filled with many lust filled men but was always saved by the very mysterious Captain Hans who never talked he just dragged her out to the stairs to the tower and pointed to her room, motioning her to go.

Seras after all that was now 20 years old, she could not sleep because of all the nightmares she had plagued her to know end. She got up of the bed just wearing a long shirt she scavenged and used as 'night wear' walked to the barred glassless window and looked out ,the dawn was quickly approaching and it was about time she started her chores, she got dressed into a extremely short maids outfit which she was forced to wear, well it was not like she had anything else to wear.

She went to wake up the geese like she did every morning as it was best to keep social with a friendly face especially in the hell hole she was living in, she knocked on Pips door there was no answer so she opened the door but there was no Pip, her face was shocked while she went through every possible answer she could come up with but all the answers were not a satisfying one, she then heard a noise behind her and turned quickly but before she could react and put her foe into a restraining position the foe took out her legs caught her by her arms and kissed her gently on the lips, now she could see the foes face, it was Pip with a shit eating grin on his face, Seras couldn't say a bloody word.

Pip just brought her to rightful place and laughed his head off saying "Oh mon cherry, that waz helerioz, you zhoulda ov zeen ya face, I have finally ztole a kizz from ma Migonette", by the time he finished Seras was already onto him grabbing him by the shirt and shaking him vigorously saying "PIIIIIIIIIPPP, YOU BLOODY MORON, I SHOULD SOOO SLAP YOU!" pip seeing her reaction even though it was very amusing pried her hands of his shirt and said "Whatever Zeras you enjoyed it really, now thank you anyway, it's time for me to go" pip turned round to go out the door but felt two very petite arms round his waist, and heard seras say "Pip be carefull, even though if I tell you every day I do worry" Pip just smiled and turned around and gave her delightful smile with a hug as a bonus and said "I will Mignonette and please try to stay out of trouble I do worry about you too" with this he let her go and went off to wake up the many other geese on the same floor as the geese were used to patrol the grounds in the daytime while the evil creatures slept, The geese would run away but everyone will be tracked down with ease as all the vampires and many other creatures living here can smell and identify all of them including Seras.

Seras then assisted in waking up the geese, when she was finished she went down the stairs and started picking up all the washing bags everyone left outside their doors to be cleaned, she always ended up with about 50 bags full of washing to wash everyday which took about 3hours to wash and put on the linen lines. She would then get her cleaning products bag and a few buckets and walk down to the basement which they finished building a few years after the start of the nightmare she was in, it was were all the fake nightwalkers slept she would go into the hallway just outside a door and put all the cleaning products on the floor, then she would go to a door next the one she was near which said "Artillery" in German go inside it and find a box saying 'Seras Victorias Do not Touch' she would open it and pull out her favoured twin silver swords which her father gave to her at a young age she would then take the swords and go to the room with her cleaning equipment which was outside of, she then opened the door which says 'Dining area' in German, once she open the door she quickly steps in and shuts it behind her.

Once she's inside the room there is most probably about 100 ghouls, she really doesn't know where they get the Humans from and how no one has noticed were they are going. She raises her swords and says "Now let it begin!" with this she slashed through the ghouls with ease but keeps a stoic focus look on her face not wavering the slightest while decapitating or impaling a ghoul child she just carries on in her dance until the very end, even though blood, guts, brains, lungs, hearts, legs and arms were flying all over the place she did not have a single spec of blood on her at all, She then stabs her blades into a ghoul on the floor and put her hands together in a prayer and says "I do not ask for your forgiveness, freedom is all I can give to you, Rest in peace" she then bows and takes her swords and leaves the room, as she leaves the room she does not notice the intrigued shining red eyes watching her from the dark corner then disappearing.

They were quick to arrive at the palace as she was running late, it was now 8.32pm and so all on her own she scurried up the stairs which were filled with guards, then she came to a door which was closed, she thought '_aargh crap, I can't just waltz in it be embarrassing, hhmm there must be another way in'_ Seras looked to her right she could see a light shining on what looked to be a porch, so she scooted over to the light.

/to be continued please revies! ^^


	2. Chapter 2:The deal

The person watching her gets up from his coffin and says "Intriguing", the sun was nearly gone but he decided to get up early, _I think it's time to complete that deal I made with Master_, he then phases himself to Integra's Office. He phases through the floor and greets his master with deep bow while holding his hat to his chest "good evening master, I know it's early for me to be up but there are matters to be discussed". Sir Integra sat behind her mighty desk while smoking a fat Cuban Cigar, she takes the cigar from her mouth and says "what is it Slave!", Alucard smirks at the statement and says "Master do you remember what we discussed about that deal we had the other day"...

5 days ago- "Master you are growing old but there is no heir to take the thrown and you can't kill me you are far too weak to pull it off, and no other can be my master, so what shall you do when the time comes that you die...There is still time to change you" Integra gave him a glare which could kill and growls back "Shut up Alucard I shall never become like you! A monster to walk the earth for eternity! NEVER!..(long silence)..anyway I have been thinking on this topic and on Abrahams notes he says something about a deal he made with you to make you more obedient, WHAT DEAL DID HE MAKE!" Alucard was quick to reply "well it's good to see that fire in your eyes has not left you,...well Master this was a long time ago but that deal will forever be remembered, I can't believe he did not write about it, well about 10 years after the time I failed with taking Mina to be my bride for eternity and Abraham ran out of ways to keep me tamed when he was not around, I made a deal that when the time comes when I finally find someone worthy to be my bride I shall take her and he or his family cannot stop me! Why do you ask?" Integra processed this information for a while and replied "well I thought I would make a deal with you, for a price of something you desire which I will decide if it's appropriate but the deal would have to be made soon as I don't have a long time, for in exchange for what you want you must promise to me to look after the Kingdom when I'm gone and be King once again you have within a week to give me an answer" with this the Vampire King had such a wide grin on his face his head looked as if it would split in half and so he bowed and disappeared into his shadows he then injected his voice into the room in an eerie way and said "As you wish MY Master, a week it is then mwuah haa haaa haa" alucard when he left immediately thought '_King once again how interesting haa haa, the tides have turned Abraham, are you rolling in your grave heh heh'_. With this Integra just Sighed in an exhausted way and got on with her paperwork as it is not easy running a kingdom and killing vampires and putting up with Alucard on top of that.

Back to present- "well Master I have been searching and investigating many woman within the area and been thinking very hard on what I desire" Sir Integra took another drag of her life decreasing Cigar and stared at him motioning him to continue "I request to take bride but I will only deal to your request if I find the right one, so I would suggest that we hold a Ball even though I'm not a fan of them well a human ball anyway, but everyone knows how much woman love to go to a ball, It will be most logical to invite every capable woman to come to the Palace for a ball, and hopefully I shall choose the bride I desire and therefore completing our deal, so what say you Master" Integra stared at him long and hard for a moment then finished of her 'coffin nail' stubbed out the remains of it and said "Find Walter for me we have a Ball to plan out, I shall hold the ball in 2 days time!".

When Walter was told of the news he was ecstatic, he couldn't believe something like this was happening, even though he knew how hard it would be to get Her Majesty Integra into a dress 'sigh', Walter was quick to get notices of the Palace Ball around the kingdom. When every woman who read it, they ran around like headless chickens because they know 2 days was like sooo not that long!


	3. Chapter 3:Innocence

Back to Seras- Seras finally mopped up the blood and guts fested room and hurried out the room to quickly polish and dust the hallways as it didn't take long she then stood right at the end of the hall and counted "3, 2, 1" when she finished, loads of fake vampires walked out there rooms towards the 'Dining Room', when they were gone she went into their rooms, picked up there washing bags which weren't much, cleaned what she could and got out as soon as possible, she hurried to the laundry room dumped the fakes washing in a corner for tomorrow to wash and went outside to get the clean dry clothes off the linen line folded them up and took them back to their respective rooms.

It was now about time to have dinner with the Major and see what else he got for her to wear this time; she always had dinner once a week now with him. So she went back to her room and not to her surprise Schrodinger was there sitting on her bed just like every week, he smiled when she entered and held up a very revealing kimono, it was red silk with a gold tiger on it, it had a diamond shape hole to show off her cleavage and very high slits to show off her legs, Schrödinger also brought shoes to match as so with a hair piece which put her hair into a bun, and so she filled the bowl with warm water (she brought the warm water with her) and had a wash after taking off her maids outfit even though schro was there but he was everywhere and nowhere it didn't matter if she did tell him to leave he would still watch, and washed her hair, towelled dried her hair, put on the very tight fitting kimono put her hair up with the hair piece and put on her shoes, she then turned round and Schrödinger's face went straight into her breasts and so he started purring, Seras with this sighed, gritted her teeth, grabbed Schrödinger's shoulders pulled him out of her breasts and said "why do you keep doing that, wait don't answer I already know" and so schro just put on a X3 face and giggled. Seras then went to the door opened it and not to her surprise once again, Captain Hans was standing there to do his weekly escort to the Major, He looked at her up and down and this time she thought she saw an emotion in his eyes but as quick as she saw it, it was gone, she put her arm round his and they walked to the Main Dining room for the higher ups of the building.

Hans entered first and motioned Seras to enter when she entered the Majors smile expanded, and so he used his strange yellow eyes to eye Seras up and down when he finished ogling her he licked his lips, Seras then sat at the opposite end of the table to the Major, when she sat Zorin and Rip entered the room and took their places and sat, then Hans and the doctor sat either side of the Major, Starters were then brought in, for Seras, the Doctor and the Major tomato soup and for the Vampires warm fresh blood, for the werewolf a steak. They ate in silence at first but then they started to speak in german, but seras didn't completely understand every word they were saying she only understood a few words as they all could speak English too. The Main Course finally came, everyone had steak some were obviously Human meat, some were sirloin (cow) and the Captain practically had nearly a whole cow leg. They never had desert they just had wine, then when they finally stopped talking german, they all stared at Seras and all except Hans had eerie shit eating grins on their faces.

The Major spoke first "Seras, my beautiful frauline ve have an assignment for you, but before I tell you vhat it is, read this first" he had a scroll tied in red ribbon and had it passed down the table to Seras, Seras opened it and read it, it said "By Royal Order of Her Majesty The Queen, all capable woman must attend the Palace Ball at 20 00 HOURS in two days time which will be a Saturday, The Ball is being held for His Royal Highness Prince Vlad Dracula to choose a bride. Dress appropriately, see you there!" when Seras read the scroll she looked up at the now ear splitting grins of everyone and said "even though how interesting this is, what's the assignment" before the Major could speak she was thinking '_Prince Vlad Dracula he's the vampire isn't he from many years ago, I thought he was dead as the stories said Abraham killed him, whatever, but a ball this is a must, I soo gota go', _When she finished her reverie the Major finally spoke and said "vell Seras ve vant you to go to this ball, ve vant you to catch the eye of the Prince, vell it von't be hard with your looks frauline and so ve vant you to meet one of our men back at the front at 12pm if you don't ve vill kill the Queen", as soon as he finished the sentence Seras obviously thought _'whatever you would kill her even if I was there or not...and I won't let you'_ with this seras said "fine but I Get to pick WHAT I WANT TO WEAR!" with this the Major stopped grinning then smirked and said "fine frauline BUT Hans and schrodinger has to accompany you" Seras immediately thought _'shit he just loves dumping on my hopes and dreams'_ and so Seras replied "fine I accept the assignment", The Major grinned a slimy grin and said "good now go and get some rest frauline, you shall go shopping tomorrow late afternoon, schrodinger will come and find you, please get everyone's clothes washed before then and don't vorry about the dining room ve have it covered" with this Seras got up from the table while trying to make sure not to show to much of her skin, went to the door and before she went through it said "Tomorrow it is then".

As soon as Seras left she went straight to her room changed her clothes as fast as she could, got into something much more comfortable laid on her bed and thought about what happened previous '_hhhmmm the Major obviously thinking something rotten, he never lets me ever leave the grounds, and on top of that what was all that about killing the Queen, also with this Prince Vlad I didn't Know he even existed within the Palace, what has the Queen got some sick fantasy in her mind and had a secret son and called him Vlad Dracula...naaaaah can't be that, that's just preposterous well I did not believe in vampires until that fateful day, anything can happen! This whole mess is just too fishy, I will just have to tell the prince myself, but I can't if the Major found out all hell will break loose...aaaargh I'll just have to think of something tomorrow, I do have to put up with that bloody cat boy tomorrow ggrrr, well atleast Hans is there, he seems to be the only level minded person who's here'_ so after her internal turmoil she just decided to let it slide and fall asleep to another barrage of gory, horrific Nightmares.

Back at Palace- Alucard was sitting in his throne within the bowels of the Palace, and yet once again he was bored, very bored, and so he stood and said to himself "I can't stand this, hhhmmm I think I should go and have a look at that girl again within that mansion of fakes, I should keep an eye on them but eeh I want to see what happens" so with this alucard phased himself to the outside of the Mansion of freaks making sure to hide his presence, pinpointed Seras with his mind's eye, he saw she was asleep, with this he smirked and fazed to her room. As soon as he saw her he froze, she was such a dainty beautiful creature, her face radiated with innocence, but he thought to himself '_but I bet her eyes burn with hatred, loss and defiance' _so with this theory within his mind he went towards the now frowning and troubled nightmare filled sleeper, and so with his high curiosity put his Index finger upon her forehead and read what was happening within her mind.

There was no real solid dream it seemed to him more like flashes of scenes, he saw and heard screams of a man and woman, a woman being raped, these two people then being slaughtered, then it went on to the Major's face filled with lust, then to her fighting against soldiers, then a flash of what looked to be Doctor, and then rolled on what seemed to be 2 woman one with a whip, the other with a blade, then loads of men within a room filled with lust. Alucard now understood a now complete different side to this strange complicated woman who he still did not know the name of. So on this new knowledge thought he will do her a favour and put her into a more comfortable sleep. Alucard now stared at the girl and thought to himself '_you are a complicated one aren't you, Oh I do hope you attend the ball, it will be interesting to find out your name and see that look within your eyes I have preticted' _Alucard knew he could just read her mind but there was no fun in that and so Alucard decided to go on a hunt without his Master knowing as being within the same room as the virgin laying out before him, and with her unique tasty smell, he just needed to bite something to control himself.


	4. Chapter 4:'I hate this Place'

The next morning Seras got up from her bed it was now exactly sunrise, she did not get changed, she got out of bed and knocked on all the geese's doors this time not talking to Pip as she had washing to do, she went back to her room got changed into her maids outfit and got straight to work because knowing the Major if she did not get it done he will always have a punishment waiting for her. When Seras was done she thought '_what am I going to wear while shopping I can't go like this'_ while she was thinking she suddenly had Schrödinger pop up in her mind and say "well Seras I shall bring you sometzing to vear later, and don't vorry Il make sure it's easy to change out of yah, lators then Seras" and with that poof he was gone Seras thought '_shees what's going on with him, he's been unusually kind lately' _after this thought she suddenly hears Schrödinger's voice say "vell Seras, I can't be harsh all the time but I can be devious hehehe" when he finished talking Seras finally pinpointed his voice underneath her and so there was Schro casually laying under her standing slightly apart legs with he's head propped up on his arm's having a splendid time viewing her underwear, and so Seras immediate reaction was scream "bloody hell!", pull down her skirt to try hide her underwear, and quickly scurry over to the wall while breathing frantically and giving a growl and an evil glare, with this once again Schrödinger made a X3 face giggles then disappeared while waving goodbye. So after Seras finished throwing mental insults and thought she needed a bit of cheering up and so she went off to find Pip and waste a little time while the washing dries.

The washing was finally dry, well it did dry quickly because it was a sunny day, Seras while bringing in the washing and folding it up and bringing them to their respectful places was cursing many profanities because a certain mercenary decided to sing an extremely rude song called the 'Eskimo song' she was just hoping that her day would get better. It was about time she got to her room and see what Schrödinger had got for her to wear today. She entered the door and there was a beautiful yellow summer dress (a dress for the times she was in) there were white patterned lace thrills round the low collar and cuffs and Schrodinger was right all the buttons made it so much easier to get off, it was made so you could unbutton the front and slip it off, there was also a matching hat. There was a note on top saying 'Meet me and Hans at the entrance X3' and so Seras got herself all clean and pretty and left for the entrance, she got to the top of the stairs and Hans, Schrodinger and Pip all stared straight at her with aw struck faces, the yellow made her look so innocent and the dress made all her luscious curved body stand out, she elegantly descended the stairs with an aura of a true Lady when she got to the bottom of the stairs the Major stepped in through the door to the left and said "vell Frauline you are defiantly a true beauty, it seems it vill be the first time in 12 years you've stepped into society, also as you are going out in the town you obviously need a cover story for the lot of you, Seras and Hans are husband and vife and Schrödinger is your son just incase someone asks, Hans will pay, now don't take too long Seras as I need these two later" with this Seras nodded put her arm round Hans's offered arm and held Schrödinger's hand, then smiled a charming smile at Pip, Pip smiled back and gave Seras a wink and opened the door and Said "Enjoy yourself while you can Mon cherry, See ya laterz". Seras looked back and said "See ya" and so the three walked to the awaiting carriage to the town.

It was a ten minute ride in the carriage but it didn't really matter to Seras she was having fun just seeing the scenery, she felt so alienated and that she couldn't believe she forgot what society was like. They stepped out of the carriage with Hans helping her down, and presumed the family like position from earlier, by now Seras was beaming with delight, the smell of fresh bread, all the Happy smiles, the children playing and laughing it felt so different to Seras, as so Seras spotted the first dress shop with many, many woman in and outside of, Seras thought '_that won't do it will take forever, plus probably all the best dresses have gone'_ and so she faced Hans she knew Schro was listening too and said "we need to find a dress shop which hasn't got loads of people in cos it will just take forever" and so Hans nodded and searched around, Seras went round asking many people they went in a few shops but all the dresses were ugly and they were all either pink, green, purple and a strange shade of a goldy yellow which Seras did not like. They went down a shop row and found a bench outside a bookstore and sat on it, Seras sighed and said "aaargh will be here forever there's nowhere and all the dresses look so ugly" suddenly Hans stood up and stared down the long row then looked at Seras, when he saw he had her attention he pointed down the row, Seras got up off the bench, schrodinger stayed seated looking quite tired and bored. Seras looked down the row, and right at the end there was a black shop with a faded sign saying 'cresent moon dresses'.

Seras entered the shop first, the bell rang above the door and so a pale skinny woman wearing only black came through the door behind the counter and said "welcome, what can I do for you" Seras then went to walk forward but Hans put his arm in front of Seras motioning her to stop while starring ferociously at the shop keeper, but Hans suddenly felt to petite warm hands grab his own and push it down and then he found Seras's ocean blue eyes look into his and she said "Don't worry Hans, I know" with this Hans raised an eyebrow, seras walked towards the shop keeper grabbed her hand and shook it while saying "I'm sorry about that and don't worry I know what creature you are, by the way the names Seras" the vampiress looked at Seras with a shocked expression, then she smiled let go of Seras's hand and said "nice to meet you Seras, my name is Eliza, please feel free to look round the shop" and so Seras smiled and then decided to look round the shop, she looked through many of the dresses but most of them were bland and plain and once again most were all the colours she was not fond of, she rummaged for a good 20 minutes she nearly gave up twice, but this was Seras her will was as tough as iron if she so chose too, Seras got to the back of the rack of dresses and she found an unknown dress under a cover, she undid the string keeping the cover together and there she found a jaw dropping dress.

The dress was red and black silk with sewn in swirling entwining vine like patterns, the sleeve came to the elbows but had extra daggering hanging sleeves from the elbow, the neck line was squared, and there was an under bust corset to give her a cleavage, Seras took the dress from the rail and went up to the shop keeper and said "can I please try this on please" the shop keeper looked at the dress, then at Seras and said "good choice, please step through here, I also if your interested have the perfect matching, head piece, necklace, earings, lace mid forearm fingerless gloves and high heeled boots to go with it" seras looked at her astonished then looked at Schro and Hans and said "good job you found this shop, I feel so lucky" and so once again as usual there never really is a reply just a X3 face and a no emotion face.

Seras turned round to Eliza and said "Yes Please, thankyou" Seras tried on the dress it was absolutely beautiful, it fitted her in all the right places, it made sure to give lots of attention to her bust, Eliza then came in to the fitting room and said here put on these, the hairpiece was gold small bat shaped tiara with a red ruby in it, the necklace was in the shape of the bat with a bigger ruby and it had a gold chain with a random black amethyst now and again, the gloves were lace with rose and thorns patterns on them, the high heeled boots were black leather which came to the mid calf and the laces were red ribbon, Seras had never seen anything like it before, she always wanted something which what people will class as 'different'.

She walked out and Hans and Schrodingers faces were priceless, their mouths were agape, their eyes wide, Seras thought she saw lust in Hans eyes but it was quickly gone just like any other emotion she thought she saw on him, schrodinger was drueling and so he said "Jaah Seras that will definitely get attention mhmmmm". Seras quickly got changed again, brought everything which cost ALOT! Said goodbye to Eliza who seemed to like sniffing Seras. Then they went back to the hell hole.

Seras arrived back at the Mansion, Hans and schrodinger escorted her to the Majors 'command room' the Major smiled when she entered and so did everyone else, who was in the command room. The Major began saying "Is everything set then my dear frauline" Seras replied "Yes Indeed", the Major then said "Exellent, right then, get some rest then, you have a busy day tomorrow, there is no need to do any chores tomorrow, as we will be busy all day, stay upstairs, Schrodinger will come get you when it's time to go", with this Seras left the room of lust filled eyes which roamed her body, and quite practically ran to her room, every time she saw those eyes, it made her feel dirty and it reminded her of her past.

Just when she was running she suddenly tripped the bags fell a few meters away from her she then rolled over and there was Zorin grinning madly at her with her foot sticking out and she said in a sarcastic manner "vatch vere your going Seraas, you might trip keheh", Seras tried to get up and scurry away but there was a sudden boot slammed on her abdomen, Seras coughed having the air knocked out of her Zorin then said "Did Seras haf a good time ja'h", Seras did not reply she just tried get the foot which was digging into her stomach off her. Seras then felt a sudden pain in her shoulder while she had her eyes closed, Zorin had stabbed seras in the shoulder with a thin blade, Zorin was grining and laughing madly by now, Zorin then went to drive into Seras psyche, she entered into her mind but saw nothing, but then there was Schrodingers face pop up and so he said "vell vell vell, Zorin, someones been naughty, You just wait til the Major finds out, you should know not to go against his commands" with this Zorin zoned out of Seras's mind, swiped the blade out of Seras shoulder and stomped down the hallway. Seras rolled on her side and coughed painfully while holding her shoulder, she then suddenly felt two arms pick her up off the floor, she looked up it was Pip he then said "It okay mignonette the bitch haz gone now, are these your bags, also keep pressure on that wound" seras just nodded, Pip even though still holding Seras in a bridal position, picked up the bags and walked to Seras's room.

He laid Seras down on the bed and said "right ztay here Zeras ile get you zome water and bandages" with this he quickly left the room to carry out his task. Seras laid there staring at the ceiling and said "I hate this place", It had gone about 3 minutes and Pip came rushing into the room put a glass of water on the side, a bowl of hot water on the floor with a cloth and put bandages on the bed, he quickly got to work on poor Seras while making soothing comments. When he finished, he brushed the hair from Seras's forehead and placed a warm kiss on it, he then said "your okay now mignonette, just rest now, goodnight" Pip then went to leave but his hand was caught by Seras's, Seras then smiled at him warmly and said a tired "thankyou", Pip smiled back collected the bloodied equipment and left the room to get some sleep himself. Seras then went into a non nightmare filled sleep this time.


	5. Chapter 5:Bruised but smiling

Seras awoke despite having a bruised stomach and painful shoulder, she felt really refreshed, she got up and looked through the window, and read the clock on the Palace tower, it read 11.32am Seras couldn't believe she slept that long, she hadn't had a lay in for a long, long time, she then remembered her dress and thought she better get it out the bag if not the creases will be there when she puts it on later, she hung it up on a sticking out nail on the wall, and admired it she then thought '_Ow shit yeah, I've got to gain the princes attention ,it seems like I have to distract him though, distract him from what?, once again it's all to fishy and I don't like it, I have to tell the Prince regardless tonight, the Major's gona do something drastic, Il probably get into a lot of shit for it but owell, I don't want any more important people dieing by his hand' _she then said to herself "hmm I have about 8 hours to kill, what shall I do" she then just got brainwave and decided to do something she hadn't done in years, go to the library and read a book, she tried not to go into the library because it gave her many memories of her father reading to her but this was important, she was going to read all the vampire books her father had, including the book Dracula.

Seras shut the book of Dracula and stared into space thinking '_bloody hell, I aint read this in ages, I wonder if it is him, Prince Vlad Dracula, hmmm he's name just has a soothing but chilling ring to it, I bet he's a vampire, he can't have a name like that and not have some vampiric relation' _Seras got of the chair and looked at the clock, it read 5:23pm she then thought '_hmmmm better start getting ready, a nice long bath I think will be nice'_ and so Seras set off to get all pretty for the ball. Seras got out the bath about an hour later, she could hear a lot of ruckus in the basement but she knew not to go down and be nosey, as she knew they were obviously up to something and if she were caught once again there will be consequences as the Major did say 'stay up stairs', and so this just added more fuel to the fire of suspicion.

Seras got to the her cell/bedroom, took of her long shirt, put some underwear on with a corset, that came with dress to give it more structure, put on the beautiful dress, then she put on the underbust corset on with quite practically pushed her boobs up to her chin, she then done her hair in a strange but nice looking way, there were plats (by the way Seras has long hair in this) and strands of hair all entwined making into a sort of large bun on her head (don't know what to call it) she then had slightly curled hair hanging down from the bun, there was a black ribbon entwined within her hair and ended up in a loose bow at the bottom of her hanging hair, she then put the bat tiara at the front of the bun on her head, then put in the ruby dangly earrings, then put on the bat necklace which seemed to wedge perfectly in her cleavage, she then put on the lace gloves, then came the boots which gave her an extra 8cm's to her height, she then walked into the hallway too look at the wall length mirror everybody used, she couldn't believe it was her, she no longer looked like a skanky maid, she looked like a noble lady, who had a stunning body to match, she twirled around feeling delighted by the feel of the dress.

She stopped, looked in the mirror and could see Hans behind her staring at her intently, Seras turned round to face him and said "Is it already time to go", Hans nodded then put his arm out like an offering to her, she gladly put her arm round his and so they walked to the front entrance, once again Pip and Schrödinger was there with their mouths agape, but there was also Rip, Zorin with a bandage round her arm and shoulder, the Major, the Doctor and at least half of the of there followers, they were all grinning madly at her as if they knew something spectacular was going to happen, and so she carried on, Pip once again winked at her and opened the doors, Hans then helped her into the carriage, the Major then came along and said "Sorry but you are running a bit late Frauline, we should of gotten you sooner but ovell, now hurry along now, the night has just begun" then off she went to a night she just new was going to end in blood.


	6. Chapter 6:Taste of a Virgin

Alucard was sitting on his throne while looking at all the woman who came in ones or two's mostly due to siblings, to his throne and bowed, he just nodded in respect, when the two ugly ladies left he yawned and thought to himself '_ttssk none of these ladies are worth it, were is that woman from the Mansion of freaks, a few ladies here are pretty but I've read their thoughts there all pig headed tsshh I should just kill them all'. _Integra Hellsing was looking from a balcony high above the ball room with Walter to her side she started of saying to walter "walter look at that bastard just sitting there, he's putting in no effort what so ever, and look at all these woman, what up with them aargh" walter replied "well he has always been complicated heh heh" Integra just huffed and smoked a cigar.

Alucard was then contemplating on sending all the woman home, but then he saw a flash of red in the corner of his eye, he could see a woman with the ruby on her neck shining, looking quite lost on the balcony to the garden. Alucard feeding his curiosity got up from his throne, all the woman looked at him, walter was surprised by some movement from the old count, Alucard walked towards the garden.

Alucard as he got closer realised it was the lady from the fake mansion, Alucard was amused with her expression as she looked at him with wonder she then said "can you help me I'm quite lost, where may I find the Prince" alucard even though mesmerised by her voice and especially her eyes, which told him his suspicions replied "well my dear you're in luck because I am the prince", Seras stared at Alucard shocked until she put her hand to her mouth and said "Oh I do apologise your highness" she then curtsied and said "My name is Seras Victoria, It a pleasure to meet you" Alucard walked up to her grabbed her chin with his finger and lifted her face so there eyes met and said "Seras Victoria, what a wonderful name, there is no need to apologise, actually you could make it up to me by giving me a dance" he then took her hand sniffed her flesh then kissed her fingers, he then put a hand around her petite waste, Seras then put a hand to his shoulder, and so they danced to music which seemed to come on, and the lights dimmed down, Seras had never danced before but within this mysterious princes arms she felt like she danced a thousand times. All eyes were upon her but she did not feel uncomfortable because instead of eyes of lust she was used to they were eyes of jealousy. Alucard then said to her while they twirled then started to casually waltz around the room "hhmm that dress suits you, did you know red is my favourite colour.

Integra was now staring wide eyes at the couple while gripping the railing hard, Walter had the same expression he then said "he has also always been unpredictable ma'am" Integra then smirked at this turned to walter and said "hhmm, finally, I thought he would turn everyone away, Right walter I'm going to bed, make sure everything goes smoothly if not be prepared to witness my rage, good night walter" Integra walked off with a smirk on her face, Walter stood there looking quite scared and so he thought that he better get down there and get everything just right. Walter got down the stairs and watched in intrigue as the two dance, they slowly went out towards the balcony to the garden and so before all the other nosey ladies could have a snout he quickly pulled the curtains to the garden shut and laughed at the Ladies now disappointed faces. He then said "please ladies come this way for some refreshments, and please have a dance you never no he might change his mind" with this all the woman had a little hope and so complied with walter's request.

While this was all happening no one realised the many red eyed uniformed creatures, come in through the back of the palace while killing every guard they found, they quickly made their way upstairs.

Alucard then went to pull Seras out to bring her back in again but when he did Seras suddenly let go of his hand and cursed then grabbed her shoulder, Alucard then smelt fresh blood, then went up to Seras and said "may I have a look, I can help" alucard peeled the dress from her shoulder and there was bloodied bandages, Alucard then took the bandages off and then he started to lick the blood, he then felt Seras tense and heard her thoughts say '_I just knew he was a vampire' _he was surprised at this and so he said within her mind _'why yes I am, what gave me away' _she smirked then replied _'well for starters your licking my blood and two your name' _alucard finished healing and licking her wounds and then pulled her dress back over her shoulder, he could lick her blood for eternity and not get bored he then said to her back "well, it seems you know me, you haven't been reading that stupid book have you", Seras laughed, it was like bells to his ears and she replied "well of course, by the way thankyou for healing my shoulder" alucard then replied "well enough of me, why the hell aren't you scared of me and why is your shoulder like that", Seras then looked at him in shock, there was also some fear, Alucard was confused Seras then started looking frantically around her then faced the No life and said "Please you have to do something, I forgot to tell you this even though I can't see how, we must be having too much fun, well I'm sorry but ule probably hate me for this, but I'm being used as a distraction for you" Alucard then got serious grabbed her by the shoulders and growled "you what, distracting me, from what!", seras had a tear come from her eye, she didn't know why but she felt guilty she then replied "well it is just my suspicion, but I think the fake vampires from the place I came from is going to do something to the Queen, If they find out I've told you they'll probably kill me" Seras by now had tears in her eyes. Alucard saw her face and decided that she was saying the truth he then let go of Seras then hugged her and said "I'm sorry for acting so aggressively, please stay here, I must go to my Master" with this he dissolved into bats and flew into a window a few floors above. When he was gone Seras thought '_Master. What the hell'_.

Alucard appeared in his master's quarters but could not sense his master at all. He then said out loud "Ile find you fakes and you will be sorry". This scene of alucard was being played within the command room within a glass ball of the freak mansion the Doctor then said "vell it seems my predictions was correct, the frauline did tell him, schrodinger bring her back here, it looks like someone needs to be punished, Rip make sure Frauline Hellsing is secured in a cell", Rip and Schrodinger both replied "Ja'h Major" then went off.

Seras felt two small hands on her breasts and those paws belonged to none other than schrodinger who smiled deviously at Seras and said "aaaw no Seras, you haf been naughty, looks like someones in trouble hehe" with this Seras screamed and so she disappeared with schrodinger. Alucard heard a scream, which sounded just like Seras's and so he phased to were Seras should be but saw no Seras, he then stomped through the curtains, saw walter then strolled right up to him while trying to ignore the pleas of the woman around him, he came up to walter and said "walter get these woman home we have an emergency, Master had been taken by an enemy and so has the lady I was dancing with, I must go walter". Walter just looked on, looking quite perplexed.

At the mansion of freaks, Seras was not having a good time, she was thrown into a cell, with a very pretty rich looking but old woman. Zorin dumped her on the floor and then clasped her hands in the Iron shackles. Integra noticed it was the woman from earlier and so watched and listened intently on what the hell was going on. Zorin punched Seras in the face and smirked and said "I see, you've been naughty, did you think you'll get avay vith it hmm, now that bloody king of vampires know vere ve are, I'm going to have some vun while I have you all to myself", Intergra was thinking '_king of vampires, shit they must be talking about alucard, what the girl told him, who the hell is she, how is she connected to these bloody freaks, what they going to do to the poor girl'_ and so Integra watched on in horror while Seras was tortured.

Zorin stabbed Seras with 4 blades 1 in each arm and legs, she continued to punch seras in the face and stomach, and kicked her in the ribs, Seras looked a bloody mess by now, Zorin then placed her hand on Seras fore head, her tattooed arm glowed, and so Zorin once again, played with Seras mind making sure to make all her past memories feel real. Integra couldn't believe what this girl was going through the screams and shouts of pain told her enough, Integra was actually starting to work out who this girl was while hearing everything Zorin was saying such as "aaw is daddy and mommy dead", "there's novhere to go", "did you enjoy being used as a slave", "now look at you, your still the same girl we tortured all those years ago" and "aah Poor Seras Victoria, no one can save you now" with this Alucard appeared through the wall and said "ow why yes there will be you disgusting freak" alucard looked at the now nearly unconscious bloodied Seras on the floor he was furious, he looked at his master who said to him "Alucard unlock restrictions to level zero, Please save Seras, I knew her father and Alucard give them no mercy" Alucard grinned Madly then bowed while he changed his form to his King like appearance and felt his powers multiply tenfold and said "As you wish my Master". Alucard brought out his sword and before Zorin could react he cut of her head, he then broke the shackles on Seras, then stroked her face and said "Stay here, I will be back to collect you and my Master" he then broke the shackles of his Master then swarmed in a massive black mass outside the room. Integra quickly went to Seras to see if she was alright and stayed by her side until Alucard came back.

Alucard appeared in the 'Command Room' he then heard a sickly voice behind him say "It's nice to finally meet you Alucard, King of Vampires" he then turned round and met the eyes of the Major and said "so It is you who is behind this stupid plan" the major then chuckled and said "hehe, theres no need to call it stupid yet, You haven't seen the rest ov the show" alucard laugh maniacally then replied to the major "hmmm, then what comes next of this plan then Major" the Major grinned evilly and then said "Rip, it's time to hunt" Rip from the dark corner and smiled a big toothy grin with a blue aura around her and then bit both her fingers, blood poured out of them, then took the shape of a long lines of blood coming from her finger tips, she brought her hands up and the blood followed making the blood look like a whip, the blood then glowed blue, she jumped over to alucard and slung the blood whip at him, slicing him in half, Alucard laid there then started laughing evilly and brought himself together in a swarm of centipedes, he then said "I hope that's not all you've got", Rip started grinning normally and gained a more concentrated look, and then started gymnastically flipping around alucard while slicing him again and again with the whips while she was doing this she was shouting "again, again, AGAIN, Go to Hell" Alucard before the whip came towards him reformed himself and caught both whips with his teeth, he then said "guess what I just caught" he then bit down on the whips and they shattered into thousands of pieces, Alucard then walked towards her and said "I've just caught you" in a evil voice, he came up to Rip grabbed her by the collar and brought her off the floor, he then materialised a spear from his shadows and slowly started to impale Rip, He just loved the squirms and gurgles coming from her, he them decided he was hungry and so he bit into Rips neck savagely, and drank her life source, when he was finished he dropped her to the floor and so she turned to dust.

Alucard then raised his head and laughed maniacally. He then said "Is that all you've got Major. Come the fun has just begun" the Major smirked and replied "hmm, avedezen Rip Van Winkle, and your right the fun has only just begun" just as he said this a boy with cat ears appeared out of nowhere and said to the Major "they are now coming Major" the Major grinned deviously and said "good", "Alucard you will like who we are bringing next", Alucard replied "is that so hmm" Alucard turned round because he could sense something behind him but when he saw who it was his face dropped, there was two freak soldiers, one holding Seras and the other holding his Master with a blade to their necks, they were both situated about ten meters apart and so the Major then said "What shall you do now Alucard, you can either give in and let us experiment on you or watch these two here die" Alucard thought this over he then ejected into Seras's mind '_Seras would you like to come with me and walk the night as my bride, I have come to like you in the extremely short time we known each other?' _Seras then looked at Alucard thought it over and said back '_yes, it's about time, I was free of this nightmare'_ Alucard actually felt happy, she actually said yes, ow how many times has a woman declined to him. Alucard phased to Integra, quickly decapitated the freak holding her, he then materialised a spear out of he's shadows once again and threw the spear at Seras it went through Seras's lung and pierced the freaks heart behind her, the freak turned to dust and so Seras fell to the floor in great agony. Alucard lifted his Master and put her over his shoulder, he then quickly strolled to Seras, picked her up bridal style and walked into a portal to the Palace.

Alucard walked out of his portal in the ball room, mentally thanking Walter for getting rid of the annoying woman. He crouched down letting Integra of his shoulder got to one knee, held Seras with one arm and pulled out the spear, he then faced Seras and said "the choice was always yours" and so he brushed the hair away from her neck, Seras automatically pulled her head back to show more of her neck, Alucard smirked which made Seras smile he then said "this is the part you close your eyes" she then looked at him with admiration and so he bared his extremely long sharp canines, found her jugular vein and bit into it, Seras closed her eyes first feeling excruciating pain but then a wave of fiery pleasure swept through her body, she felt light and warm, she then felt her conscious slip and so she laid unconscious in Alucard arms while he worked on changing her. Integra and Walter stared on in amusement, when Alucard was finished Walter said "would someone please tell me what happened". Alucard and Integra both smirked and so it just went on from there.


	7. Chapter 7:bathe in blood

Seras could feel her body change, her body temperature dropped but she didn't feel cold at all, her body was constantly feeling like a strange wave go through her body every 10 seconds, it finally stopped and so she woke up, it was really dark, she moved her arms and she felt nothing but a silk wall in front and above her, she then suddenly felt a pain in her head and so everything what happened from the time she left to go to the ball to now flashed through her head, she laid there shocked, she was a vampire now, when she finally got over the shock she felt something soft, warm but hard behind her, she turned over and so she came face to face, with glowing red eyes, she found it strange as it was really dark but she could see the handsome figure before her clearly, Seras then felt a little dizzy and so she laid her head to Alucards chest he then chuckled and said "feeling dizzy are we, well not surprised by how much blood you lost yesterday, also don't worry, your inside my coffin, you better get used to it because you will be sleeping in one from now on" seras then realised she was not in her dress any more, she was in a red silk, thin strapped bed garment with completely nothing on underneath.

When realisation dawned on her she shrieked to Alucard "who changed my clothes" Alucard smirked while being amused with her perky breasts and said "I did, I've been awake all day to see if your change is alright" Seras sighed feeling quite actually relieved and said "thankyou, so what shall I call you now, I can't keep calling you prince Vlad. Also what's with you calling the Queen your Master" Alucard looked at her a moment and thought '_very persistant, I think Master was right she has to be the daughter of that Investigator..Interesting'_ "well Seras, you may call me either Master, Vlad or Alucard, my name is Alucard and that I call the Queen my Master because, as you've read the story of Abraham, he did not kill me he enslaved me and I have been a slave to the Hellsing family ever since and so Integra is the last of her line, in which I shall take over the throne if I take a bride" Seras stared at him wide eyed and said "Oh my, is that why you changed me, to take me on as your bride?" Alucard grinned then replied "well yes, well I hope so, It is up to you, I'm just happy that your here with me, as I do find you a very fascinating creature" Seras blushed at this and suddenly thought something "What are we going to do about the Major, he also holds many people who are close to me there, I can't just leave them there" Alucard looked at her thinking '_I hope there is no one there she loves'_ "well Seras as soon as you are ready, and I've trained you a little we will fight them again heheh" Seras smirked at this.

Alucard then lifted up the coffin lid and stood, he then walked over to a throne like chair and sat in it. He then watched in fascination of the elegant creature he created slowly came out of the coffin and stand before him. Alucard after admiring her innocent looks said to her "hhmm right let's see what you can do with your new found powers of this level but first you must drink this" Alucard presented her with a wine glass of blood, Seras's eye glowed red, oh how he loved that colour on her eyes, Seras took hold of the wine glass, she did try to stop herself but she found herself overcome with a desire for it and so she gulped the blood down. Alucard then took the glass of her and said "what you are now experiencing is called bloodlust, now then as you've had some blood let us begin your training as a vampire".

Alucard and Seras was now in front of Alucard's Master, Seras was now wearing a black dress much like the Eliza was wearing. Integra started of saying "welcome to the Royal Palace Seras Victoria, Please call me Sir Integra or Sir Hellsing, I do hope you're up to speed with the situation" Seras smiled and said "why yes I am Sir Integra, Alucard told me everything" just as Seras finished her sentence Schrodinger appeared in front of the entrance to the Office, Alucard and Walter immediately reacted Walter's wires flew out and alucard had a sword ready to strike, Seras then said "what brings you here Schrodinger" everyone looked form Schrödinger to Seras then back to Schrödinger. Schrodinger then said "Vell I have come to send a message, that if Seras does not return Pip and his men vill be killed" Seras stood there shocked and brought her hand to her mouth and said "shit!".

Alucard saw this and so he phased behind schro and cut of his head, Alucard was pleased with his work and went toward Seras, there suddenly was a high pitched noise they all looked to were schrodinger was but he was gone, hellsing then said "Seras we need Information now" and so Seras told them about everything of what happened at the Mansion from when her parents died to now. Everyone looked at her afterwards as if seeing her as a completely different person, Integra now had high respect for Seras for all she's been through, Seras by now had tears coming from her eyes and so alucard came up to her and wiped the tears and pulled her into a comforting hug. Walter then turned to Integra and said "Sir what do you propose we do", Integra smirked and said "we will do what we always do, Search and Destroy, it is our duty after all", Alucard looked at his Master and smirked, he then took hold of Seras's hand and said "come Seras's it is time for you take your revenge and show them what your made of" and so everyone set off to get ready to fight.

Alucard, Seras, Walter, Integra and about 50 guards from the Palace all arrived at the Freak mansion the four of them all arrived within a carriage and all the men on horseback, Integra and walter both sat inside the carriage while the two vampires went out to kill. Alucard decided to do the honours and smashed down the front door, seras was a little displeased with him doing this to her home but she shrugged it off, she turned to Alucard and said "I'm going to go and get my swords and find Pip" Alucard said "alright, there are freaks now coming , remember to call me if you're in trouble" Seras smiled back at him, and so set off to get her beloved weapons.

Seras got down to the entrance without anyone noticing, she hid her presence like how Alucard taught her in the short time she had, She finally got to the 'Artillary room' she went inside everything was gone but hopefully her box was still there and so she retrieved her beloved weapons then went back outside when she got out and closed the door, she was suddenly pinned to the wall by strong arms, It was Hans and he looked furious, he sniffed her neck giving her chivers, and he suddenly growled showing strong white sharp teeth while tightening his grip on her, he then flung her to the floor and barked at her in a ferocious way Seras thought '_I think he doesn't like me being a vampire'_ Seras then looked to her side and there was Pip on the floor unconscious. Seras suddenly felt furious she stood up unsheaved her swords and said snarling at Hans "Even though I like you Hans, I cannot allow you to harm Pip or his men!". When she finished her sentence Hans took off his shirt showing his muscular scared chest, Seras slightly blushed but she ment business now.

Hans started first he brought out a long blade, while growling slashed at Seras, Seras easily dodged and swung for his side with the sword in her right, he easily countered, he then grabbed Seras arm and threw her to the floor again, he then pinned her to the floor and mounted her, he took his blade to her arm and cut her arm off above her elbow. Hans suddenly felt pain near his heart, there was a blade sticking out of his chest, It was Pip he then kicked Hans forward and then he picked up one of Seras's blades and went to slash Hans with it, Hans snarled and easily countered the blade and impaled Pip in the chest with his blade, Pip gurgled then coughed up blood, he then wobbled to the wall and fell against it making the blade push out making more blood flow, Seras's eyes turned red she stood up and using her vampiric strength and speed sped towards Hans inhumanly fast, she went to stab him with her other blade in her left, but Hans eyes flashed yellow and then he pinned her to the wall and using the blade she was holding, took it and ran it through her stomach, pulled the blade out and then slashed her across the eyes, therefore blinding her, she fell to the floor right on top of Pips legs.

Alucard could feel Seras was in danger and was thinking '_why has she not called me, and why can't I move'_ Alucard was currently pinned to the wall infront of the Major, the little bastard Schrödinger put the strange blades in him in a blink of an eye just when he arrived in the 'command room'. The Major looked up to Alucard and grinned and said "vell Alucard vhy don't you watch as your apparent future bride gets slaughtered" Alucard growled "what have you done aargh You just wait til I get out of this rragh", the Major laughed and said "oh do be quite ve vill miss the show, now vatch the ball" alucard looked down into a rather large crystal ball and so he could see Seras, with an arm missing, blind and on the verge of dieing with a man who wasn't looking good himself.

Seras shouted out "Pip,Pip, aa..rgh..*cough cough* PIP!" she then heard Pip who she was laying on say in a pain filled voice "I'm right here Migonette, so you have become a vampire hehe" Pip then grabbed seras by the front of her dress and kiss her on the lips and said "there I've done a goodbye kizz, now Zeras take my blood and we will fight thiz one togezer" Seras then screamed and cried as Pip seemed to stop breathing, she then heard what seemed like laughing coming from Hans. Seras held Pip to her chest and sobbed then she put on a really evil but angry voice "How dare you...how fucking dare you laugh, You will fucking Pay", "RAAAAAAGH!" seras shouted to the sky and her canines grew, she then bit into Pip's neck, taking in his soul, a red haze and blood glowed around the two, the blood seemed to soak into Seras, Seras finished Drinking Pip's life blood, she now stood up and her hair seemed to be dyed red with blood and it moved around with a life of its own, her arm was just a black mass of swirling shadows she could hear Pip within herself say "_lets do this Mon cherry, lets show him"_, Seras black tendrils swarmed towards Hans, Hans skin shifted and so he morphed his entire body into a white mass, Seras made spikes come from the floor and impale Hans, Hans had now fully changed into a massive wolf, the shadows did nothing to him, Seras looked at the floor and thought _'Silver..where are my blades'_ Seras found her blades with her shadows the silver burnt her but as soon as she got hold of the handles she was fine. She ran towards Hans but he swooped round and used his tail which flung Seras to the other side of the room and falling through the wall. Hans changed back to his Human form and moved forward, he came up to Seras's feet, she looked unconscious, and so he brought out his blade and went to stab her in the heart, but Seras dodged to the side and stabbed one of her blades in his shoulder making him drop his own blade, suddenly Pip came out from Seras's arm all shadowy and used Seras's other blade and pierced Hans's Heart. Pip said "goodnight Hans, Sweet dreams heheh", Hans fell to the floor on his back and he suddenly smiled a true smile, Seras and Pip was puzzled and so they watched as he closed his eyes for eternal rest, and so Seras grabbed her blades and set off to the 'Command Room'.

Alucard smiled and laughed at the situation and was so happy Seras had finally experienced what a vampire could really do, he then said "You were saying Major" THE Doctor was staring at the screen with awe and said "I van't a sample of her", the Major then faced Schrodinger and gave him a blade and said "Schrodinger stab him in the heart vill you", Schrödinger got hold of the blade and so he said "Ja'h Major" and so Schro complied with the Majors request and stabbed Alucard in the Heart with the blade. The Major then Laughed as Alucard closed his eyes with blood coming out of his mouth and his head dropped down.

The Major then heard laughing it was coming from Alucard and so Alucard shouted out madly "Is that it, Is that all you are going to do to me, maa haa haa, You can't kill me, Only a man can kill a Monster!" just as Alucard finished Seras flew through the door with wings made from her shadows, Alucard loved seeing the fire in her eyes and the feeling of pure hatred, Alucard then said to Seras "come Seras its time for you to take your revenge!" Seras stared at Alucard and her eyes glowed and she said in a seductive growl "Yes Sir, my Master" Alucard grinned maniacally and said "ow how you stir my loins Seras Mah haa haaa haaaaa".

And so Seras went completely nuts and swarmed round the room like some demon, she bit, she scratched, she decapitated and she ripped out there innards. Alucard could not take anymore and so told Seras with their mind link to get the blades out of him, she complied while still fighting the soldiers she used her shadows to pull the blades out, Alucard was finally free and so he thought he'll get drenched in blood and so join the dance with Seras. Seras finally got to the Major and started to slowly impale her arm into his flesh but all that came out was sand and blood, the Major looked like he was in pain so she carried on, she then ripped his face off and then started ripping him limb from limb until there was nothing left. Seras was finally finished and then she suddenly felt her legs be taken out from behind and then she felt two strong arms hold her, she then felt a rough but tender kiss to her lips she complied she knew it was Alucard, Seras who was now completely exhausted then lost consciousness in Alucards Arms.

Alucard held Seras bridal style and then phased to his Master and said "Master everyone is destroyed except from the Human mercenaries and that strange Cat boy, he disappeared, and so did the Doctor" Integra sighed and said "well atleast most of the threat is gone, I shall see you back at the palace", with this Alucard with Seras decided to materialise into many bats and fly back to the Palace, Alucard went straight to his coffin laid Seras down inside and laid beside her holding her close.


End file.
